Imprisoned Princess
by Kiita
Summary: SetoOC Yami introduces the priests and priestess to his sister.Many questions run through thier minds.Why was this princess imprisoned since childhood?Why did no one meet her before?
1. Atem's Introduction

This ficcy is a Seto/OC fanfiction. Does anyone have any ideas for what kind of names my OC should have, because my mind is   
  
drawing a blank. Sorry if my fic is bad, I have a terrible imagination, and this is the first time that I wrote a real fanfic.   
  
This fanfic is based on a wacky dream I had about Seto.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Yami's Introduction  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Yami slowly led the other millenium item holders deep underground. The young priest, Seth (A/N: It sounds   
  
wierd to call him Seto, since Seto makesyou think of present day Seto Kaiba, but then I'd better stop yakking and get on   
  
with the story) was begining to grow tired of walking in the damp narrow passageways that seemed to jerk in a different   
  
direction every so often. The other holders of the millenium items felt the same. Seth's patience had thinned, and he was   
  
about to scream at Yami when they approached a lit room. Yami cleared his throat,"This is my sister.", he said,presenting   
  
a young girl, who looked as if she was a body without a soul. Seth wondered why the prince wasted thier time on something   
  
so pointless. He then asked,"Yami, why did you send us down here just to see your little sisters." The young priestess   
  
wonderedif the girl was okay, she looked very sickly. Yami then interrupted her train of thought and explained to them why   
  
his older sister had been locked down here, without anyone knowing of her existance.   
  
He started to explain,"My older sister was born two years before me. Apparently two months after her birth they   
  
found that she was harboring extremly strong dark energies. My father feared that she would one day use these powers   
  
against him so he has locked her down here for the past 15 years." Seth then wondered why he hadn't just killed the girl.   
  
Yami continued,"Now you maybe wondering why he didn't kill her. There were two reasons for this. The first reason was the   
  
fact that she looked exactly like my mother, who he loved dearly, and couldn't bear to kill one who looked so alike." Seto   
  
then thought,'Well that makes sense.' Yami continued,"The second reason why was that an oracle,who had never once been wrong   
  
said that someday Egypt would need her help. And since this oracle had predicted many wars that could have destroyed Egypt,  
  
my father of course believed him."  
  
Seth then interupted,"Well get to the point! There are better things to do than listen to you babble about the past."  
  
"Very well then, I found out about her when I was years old, and my father introduced me to her. She had looked so lonely at   
  
the time, so I've visited her every now and then to keep her happy." Yami's face then darkened,"...lately she hasn't been smiling  
  
to much and looks like this. I was wondering if any of you could help bring her smile back. I care about my sister very much   
  
and do not wish for her to get hurt. I just want all of you to do me a favor, and visit her once in a while to see if you can   
  
make her do something else besides sitting there with such a blank expression." Seth thought that the prince was out of his mind   
  
to ask something as stupid as this.  
  
Soon when everyone was leaving he realized she was talking. He looked in her room and gasped at what he saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want my emoticons back.", Kiita says while clinging to Seto, "I'll never get used to this...." 


	2. Secret Revealed!

From now on, forget the author notes. Unless they are in dire need of author notes, I'll only include a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Secret Revealed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was talking to a monster of the shadow games. Not only was it a monster of the shadow games, but it was an   
  
unknown monster that he had never seen before. It was a the monster depicted was obviously female. But he had noticed that   
  
it looked very much like a depiction of the goddess Isis, that he had seen when studying when he was younger. He stared for   
  
a while, and pondered about whether he should report this to her brother.  
  
She then noticed that she was being watched and faced Seth. She stood where she was for a bit and then finally spoke.  
  
"How much did you see?" At the moment he was at a lost of words. She realized he must have seen and heard everything. She   
  
then asked,"Are you going to tell my brother?" He could tell that she was very afraid. Even though herbody did not convey it   
  
her eyes showed that she was frightened about whether he would tell Atem(A/N: What a strange name. Although very egyptian   
  
it is a very ,ahaa, funny ,ahaahaahaa, name). "Why did worry your brother? Why did you do it on purpose?" Now it was her   
  
turn to be at a loss of words. She stared at the ground for a few moments, and then he lifted her chin up so she was   
  
looking at him. She was very pretty for someone who has never seen the light of day. But he felt no attraction for this   
  
girl whatsoever. "I wanted to trick my brother into taking me into the outside world." "Second question. Who is that", he   
  
said motioning toward the unknown monster of the shadow games. "Her name is Goddess Isis." Goddess Isis, these words ran   
  
through his head for a momement. He was letting it all sink in. She then asked again,"Are you gonna tell my brother?" She   
  
looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "Please don't...", she said, collapsing on the ground. He then decided. "I   
  
promise not to tell your brother."   
  
She was soo happy. He could tell by her actions, because she just hugged him suddenly that he thought his lungs   
  
would pop any second now if she didn't let go. "Can't.....breathe...", she let go at these words knowing that she suffocated   
  
him. She then smiled and thanked him. They talked for a while after that. She ask him,"What's it like, you know, outside.   
  
I've never been outside in the sun before." Then she had the nerve to ask,"Can you please take me outside once please!!" He   
  
looked at her speechless. He firmly said,"NO!" "Why not??!", she had said. he then explain how much trouble he'd be in if   
  
they caught him trying to sneak her out of the palace. She then begged him, and Seth realized that his cousin may have never   
  
taught the girl manners, because she didn't seem to yield to the fact that HE was the high priest. She had gotten so close to   
  
his face that he was a bit startled. He stepped back and his cheecks started to burn. To hide his embarrassment he said that   
  
he'd think about it and left at that. She was soo happy and said that she couldn't wait for his answer.  
  
He was soo glad because she finally let him leave. He went to his chambers and lay down to think. He then dozed off.   
  
Meanwhile a large group of servants accompanied the princess, who was veiled so no one would see her. They all crowded   
  
around her and lead her to the bathing chambers. They prepared a bath for her and she sunk into the warm bath. Meanwhile the   
  
High Preist Seth had just woke up(I'm sure you can guess what will happen... Seth is going to get slapped *_*). He headed   
  
for the bathing chambers, and then realized someone was there. He blushed and then she noticed that he had walked in. She   
  
flushed a scarlet red and sunk deep into the bath and screamed,"You.. you PERVERT!!" He immediatly turned around and she   
  
got out of the bath wrapping herself with a towel. She then slapped him. "GET OUT!" He left in a hurry, embarrassed. 'She   
  
must hate me now.' He put his hand on his cheek and thought,'It was an accident, I wasn't peeking on purpose. I didn't even   
  
know she was there. For someone who isn't supposed to be seen by anyone but her brother and father, she should have her own   
  
private bathing chambers.'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hikari sunk deep into the bath. 'THAT PERVERT! Who does he think he is barging in like that.' Her expression softened   
  
when she realized that he probably didn't mean to peek, and probably thought that she hated him. She sighed at the thought   
  
and wondered if he would still consider showing her the outside world. She got out of the bath, dried off, got dressed, and   
  
headed toward the winding path that lead to her 'room'. 


	3. Seth's Decision

Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Seth's Decision  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been over a week since Hikari had last seen Seth. She just about gave up hope on him taking her out to see   
  
the outside world. She sighed, but still she waited.  
  
Seto wondered if she was still angry at him. A little voice remained nagging in the back of his mind. It was saying,   
  
you'll never find out if you never go and visit her. He was supposed to go first this month anyways. He didn't want to   
  
procrastinate so he decided he would see her later today, after he made his decision.He thought it over for a while,   
  
staring at the Nile river. He then wondered how it would feel to be alone and to never feel the coolness of the Nile river   
  
(Yes very stupid but WHO CARES!) on a hot summers day. He decided that he would take her out today, after they created a   
  
plan on how to sneak her out.  
  
Hikari had just about given up hope, when he barged in suddenly. "Seth.", she had said in unison. "I didn't think   
  
you'd ever speak to me again, after that incident.", her cheeks had flushed a scarlet red when recalling the memory. "Oh,   
  
about that... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.", and his cheeks had now changed to a bright pink color. "Um, it's not your   
  
fault. It's very easy to get me flustered. Whenever this kind of thing happens I usually end up feeling stupid in the   
  
end." She had stared at the ground for a moment. "Um, about your request of whether I could take you outside of the palace."  
  
This was it. Her brain kept telling her that he wouldn't do it, but her heart believed in him and thought he would grant   
  
her this one request. He felt nervous when she fixed her gaze on him, waiting anxiously for an answer.  
  
"I've decided to grant you your request." Her eyes remain fixated on him, which only raised his embarrassment.   
  
She was so happy, and she pulled him into an embrace, without a thought of what may be running through his mind. She smiled   
  
and a few things ran through his mind. One was that this was the first time that he actually allowed a women to embrace him   
  
like this, and how he managed to tolerate it. Another was whether he actually had FEELINGS for this girl. One other was   
  
why he had been so nice to her. He could have reported this to Atem, and she could have been punished severly for it. Yet   
  
it puzzled him why he didn't. Was it his lust for power? Or for her? This girl was so innocent, isolated from the world   
  
for so long. Not knowing how people were today. People would lie, cheat, and steal to gain power. Many had tried to   
  
decieve him, but died trying(A/N: Oooo this is the Seth I know, so evil.).  
  
Seth had been lost in thought for a long time staring at her. She had wondered why. Her heart rate had also gone   
  
up, and she had wondered why. She stared deep into those blue orbs, so icy, hiding a kind man underneath the cold   
  
exterior. She mentally asked Goddess Isis why she felt this way. Her reply was that the young girl was in love. ' In love?   
  
What is love?', she had asked, her reply was this,'I forgot that you were never taught these things, probably to keep you   
  
from falling in love. Love is when you like someone strongly that you do not wish to lose them, or be seperated. Something   
  
like that.' She wondered why she was in love with him. Something abou him just made her feel happy. Maybe it was the fact   
  
that he treated her like any other normal person. Not with pity.  
  
Seth took out a small bag with clothing in it. Before leaving the room he said,"These are some servant's clothing   
  
put them on so when we go outside the guards will think I'm jsut going out with a servant." She nodded, and he left the   
  
room. " Tell me when your ready to go." She slowly started to remove her tunic, putting on the servant's clothing. She   
  
removed her jewelery, she check the bag seeing a gold bracelet. During this time Seth half want to peak, but decided against   
  
it, afraid of her slapping him again. After telling him that she was done changing she asked him what the bracelet in the   
  
bag was for. "That is a bracelet marking one as my servant. If you put it on, you won't be kidnapped off the streets."   
  
Seth noticed that the servants uniform was a bit ragged and skimpy, depicting more of her body, and curves. He turned away   
  
to avoid her finding out that he was slightly attracted to her. "What's wrong Seth?" "Nothing."  
  
His plan had worked and he had finally gotten her out of the palace. She was very happy to feel the warm rays of   
  
the sun on her skin. She then looked out at the many wonders of this world so new to her. 


	4. Out on The Streets

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Or Atem, or the High Priest Seth.  
  
I do own though, the princess, Hikari.  
  
She's the only character that belongs to me.  
  
I never described Hikari's features did I? Well she has black hair, and the same violet eyes of his brother. Her skin is   
  
tanned slightly, but barely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Out on The Streets  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari took a minute to adjust to the bright light of the sun. She saw the bustling streets, and was drawn to the   
  
excitement, she almost wandered off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Your not supposed to wander off remember?"  
  
She nodded to her dismay. She followed him everywhere as he explained some things to her. She then noticed she was being   
  
followed. She shrugged off the feeling, and continued to follow Seth. He showed her around the market and told her about the   
  
currency, ect.  
  
Then she felt a hand grab her from behind and was about to scream for Seth when a hand covered her mouth. Soon   
  
she was knocked out. "And... Hikari, are you listening?", he turned around to find her gone.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hikari had just woken up to hear some men talking. "This one's real pretty, she'll probabaly be sold for a lot."  
  
The other man spoke,"But when you kidnapped her off the street did you notice this?", he had said holding up the gold   
  
bracelet. The other man examined it carefully,"Isn't this the mark of the High Priest on the bracelet? Who cares if she's   
  
a servant of the High Priest?! If we get rid of the evidence no one would know." She had tried to get the rope loosened,   
  
but there were so many knots that she coudn't get rid of them all.  
  
Back to Seth....  
  
The first thought that came to Seto's mind was,'That idiot! I told her to follow me.' The first place he was   
  
going to check was the slave market. Sometimes thier slaves got kidnapped off the streets anyways, and they just melted   
  
the gold of the bracelets to get rid of the evidence. He checked for her, but didn't see her. He asked the head of the   
  
slave traders for anyone of her description, and he told him to check the batch of new slaves. He saw her there with her   
  
arms and legs bound. "Seth! What took you so long?" A few people glanced at her and a few asked Seth,"She's yours?"  
  
He screamed at the owner demanding to know how she got here. He quickly asked if he had proof that she belonged to him.   
  
Hikari wasn't too fond of being told that SHE belonged to him. She was not anyone's THING. She was a person, and had no   
  
right to be treated this way. Usually when a servant was abducted this happened, and the owner always demanded to be paid   
  
for, which he just refused and left the slave there. But this was a princess, he'd need to pay the cost, although the price   
  
was high. He then realized that it was because she was very pretty, so he paid the man some gold and silver.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to wander off?",and she replied with a hint of sarcasm,"I'm sooooo sorry. But for your   
  
information I was grabbed from behind, and knocked out." He stood there surprised. He told her that they were going back   
  
to the palace. "Whaa, so soon? But I didn't see anything besides the market.", she had seen some things that she never want   
  
to see(A/N: Like the slave market. She finds it cruel and unusual to treat people as things... since she was treated this   
  
way.). When they got back to her room he asked her, out of the kindness in his heart(A/N: Right.... getting a bit OOC,   
  
Gomenasai),"Uh..um..(A/N: Getting a bit speechless are we? )","Did they do anything to you?" She was touched with this   
  
sudden expression of concern and answered with,"I was knocked out, but I'm sure I'd know if anything happened." She may   
  
have been locked up for many years, but her brother taught her everything he learned from the tutors, and she was not THAT   
  
naive. She knew what was going on in that mind of his. She slapped him and then they started to quarrel again,"What the...  
  
WHY DID YOU SLAP ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!", and got a reply of,"I'm not that naive you know... I know what was going   
  
on in your mind." He fixated his gaze on something else. He wanted to look at anything EXCEPT her. He knew that if he looked   
  
at her something bad would happen to him. How right he was...he turned his head for a quick glance and... 


End file.
